EP 0188649 A1 discloses a pipe clip which has a pivoting nut arranged at the second flange, which nut cooperates with the shank of a tightening screw. Furthermore the known pipe clip has an open ended slot in the first flange. The slot opens up at the radially remote end edge of the flange. When such a pipe clip is mounted, the tightening screw can pivot such that the head of the screw can move beyond the edge of the first flange and the shank of the screw can be introduced in the open ended slot in the first flange.
The pipe clips having an open ended slot in the first flange have as a disadvantage that when heavy loads are to be carried by the pipe clip, the flange portions adjacent the slot will be pulled from underneath the head of the male fastening element (screw) after which the fixation is lost.
EP 1845295 A1 discloses a pipe clip in which a screw is tiltably connected to a second flange. The pipe clip has a first flange having a slot which is open on one end at the end of the flange. At the end of the flange there is an inclined flange portion. The inclined flange portion prevents the screw head from shifting towards the flange edge, whereby the screw would become disengaged from the flange.
Another pipe clip is known from EP 1384928 A1. In this known pipe clip a tightening screw is screwed in threaded hole in the second flange. The first flange has an open ended slot which extends substantially in the axial direction of the pipe to be mounted. The open ended slot opens up in a lateral edge of the first flange.
A disadvantage, which is common for pipe clips with a slot in the first flange that opens up in the lateral edge, is that the pipe clip in a temporary attachment between the first flange and the second flange of the pipe clip hold the pipe, but usually is moved in the axial direction over the pipe to bring it in its final position. In the final position the tightening screw can be tightened and the pipe clip is tightened around the pipe. During movement of the pipe clip along the pipe, the flanges of the pipe clip can swivel away from each other and the screw shank can escape from the slot and the temporary attachment is lost. EP 1384928 shows a solution that provides a retaining means that is separately manufactured and afterwards mounted on the flange to retain a screw shank in the slot.
DE 40 39 260 A1 discloses a pipe clip with a second flange having a threaded bore cooperating with a threaded shank of a tightening screw. The pipe clip has a first flange with two adjoining bores. A larger bore thereof has a dimension such that the head of the screw can pass through it. A smaller bore thereof has a smaller dimension than the diameter of the head. In a mounted state the shank extends through the smaller bore and the head engages the flange portion adjacent the smaller bore. The flange is provided with a collar at the smaller bore. The head of the screw is provided with a groove. When the screw is tightened the groove grips around the collar and prevents a mutual radial shifting of the pipe clip halves.
The invention has for an object to provide an improved pipe clip.